Eyeballs to Entrails
by Captain Alfie
Summary: "Scorpius loved Al like this. His green eyes were bright, and the smirk twisting his lips suited him. Oh Merlin it suited him." Slightly dark Al/Scorp crackfic. Oneshot. Prequal: Farewell Leicester bldy Square.


Original Post Date: July 2011  
>Rating: PG<br>Characters/Pairings: Crazy!Al/Evil!Scorp  
>Warnings: This is pretty much pure crack, but is a little bit dark.<br>Summary: "Scorpius loved Al like this. His green eyes were bright, and the smirk twisting his lips suited him. Oh Merlin it suited him."**  
><strong>Notes: Based off a silly conversation with Jamie about how Scorp liked Buffy because he wanted to be Spike... and if Scorp is Spike, then Al is Dru (and to some extent, in my mind, James is Angelus) and this was the result. :D**  
><strong>

****Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter... It's all JKR's. And Spike and Dru belong to Joss Whedon and Buffy!verse, obviously.****

**EYEBALLS TO ENTRAILS**

Scorpius loved Al like this. His green eyes were bright, and the smirk twisting his lips suited him. Oh Merlin it suited him.

He had known it would happen sometime: a Potter in Slytherin was never going to turn out normal… but all the way through school Albus had been shy and sweet, if with a fondness for the odd cigarette and a smirk at other people's misfortunes. It had taken a couple of years of the darkness and twisted magical objects of this shop to bring out this side of Al, and Scorpius loved it.

"C'mere, pet," Scorpius smiled, beckoning to Al once the boy had turned to face him.

Al tilted his head to one side, his dark fringe falling into his eyes. "Hm? But it's pretty, Scorpy, look at it…" He ran a finger along the edge of the Pensive standing on the desk. "So pretty, and I could just… touch," his finger hovered millimetres above the silvery liquid.

"No!" Scorpius rose quickly from his chair, crossing the space between it and Albus in a few steps. He wrapped his arms around Al's waist from behind, making comforting 'shh' noises in his ear. "It's okay, my sweet, I just don't want you falling into anyone's nasty memories. We don't know whose they are, are all."

Scorpius loosened his grip on Al as the slightly shorter boy turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to Scorpius' lips.

"Scorpius…" his name sounded like a hiss on Albus' pretty lips. Scorpius liked that. He'd always liked to hear Al say his name, but that sounded… perfect.

"Yes, my sweet," Scorpius ran a finger down Al's face, finishing its trail under his chin and tilting his head upwards slightly, his other hand still secure on the small of Al's back.

"They can't _hurt _me, can they, Scorpy? The pretty memories…" Al reached up to rest his hand on Scorpius' arm, his fingers curling around his bicep and stroking the exposed skin below his short shirt-sleeves.

"No, pet, but-" Coming up with excuses against his pretty little thing looking into that Pensive was damned difficult when he was pouting and distracting him like that.

"So I can look! Just a little look…" Al looked at Scorpius, wide-eyed. "I just want a little peek."

"No, my sweet, you can't," Scorpius stroked Albus' cheek, hoping to distract him from the Pensive.

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No," Scorpius took Albus by the wrist and led him across the room so that he could sit back in his armchair.

Albus tilted his head sideways to look at Scorpius again, sticking out his bottom lip in a childish pout. Scorpius just raised an eyebrow.

After a moment Albus sat down on the floor, resting his head in the blond boy's lap. "Jamie would have let me look, you know, Scorpy…"

Scorpius sighed and stroked Al's hair. "Your brother isn't here, is he, pet? And he never did a good job of looking after you, sweetheart."

Al turned his head so that he could look up at Scorpius. The crazed enthusiasm was gone from his eyes for now, replaced with a shining longing which Scorpius could barely resist. "Will you always look after me, Scorpy?"

"Always, pet. Always."

Albus was long gone over the edge, but Scorpius loved him like this. And who was to say that Scorpius hadn't gone over the edge with him?


End file.
